Family Bonds
by nostrangertoconfusion
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski is getting friendly with a woman from work, who, happens to have two kids who know all about what Stiles and Scott are going through and are just trying to get through high school alive. Which starts to get harder and harder. Not to mention the fact that Stiles hates his new siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles took the news particularly well. At least thats what Sheriff Stilinski thought. How Stiles really ended up taking the news was in the form of stomping up to his room and throwing random useless things around e room. He was mad. M to A to the D. Sheriff Stilinski had been getting "quite friendly" with one of the medical examiners that worked for the department.

"Her name is Michelle. LaCour... Michelle LaCour and she, um. She's got two kids about your age. They're fraternal twins... Grey and Finn. Good kids, especially Finn. Although Grey has some kind of anxiety disorder and apparently Finn doesn't bring home any friends, but other than that, you three would make quite the trio, I think...I was thinking that maybe they could come over for dinner Friday." The sheriff said. Stiles had his jaw clenched and his arms crossed tight around his chest.

"Yeah, Dad. That's... That's really great, you know. If you're happy, that's all that matters. Yeah, dinner. Thats sounds great. Really... Great." He sighed, bounding up the stairs, feeling the tears choking the back of his throat.

He then proceeded to sit his back against his dresser, trying to think of anyone in his classes with the last name LaCour. He couldn't think of anyone at all.

XXX

Grey and Finn had been hearing about nothing but information about their mother's new boyfriend. Everyday at dinner, it would be a new thing. While Finn was happy for the mother, Grey was not a happy camper.

"So I see you're forgetting Dad already, yeah?" Grey spat, dropping his fork with a defiant clink.

"I thought that we agreed that forgetting your father was the whole point of moving, Grey. He did nothing but hurt this family and we all suffered, especially your sister." Finn tried to keep calm at the mention of Heather. She was the one who had gotten hurt the most of them all.

Grey still needed the reassurance of his father. He didn't know why considering the fact that his father was one of the main reasons for his anxiety. He could hardly do things for himself. He had to listen to that voice in the back of his skull; the voice that belonged to his father.

XXX

Friday night dinner rolled around horrifyingly fast. Stiles tried every excuse in the book to get out of dinner with the new "family". He was hushed nearly every time.

After burning everything that was supposed to be for dinner, Stiles prayed it would be the right grounds to cancel dinner. His prayers weren't answered.

Michelle showed up one kid short. "I tried really hard to get my other lovely child to come but unfortunately, they had to go to work." Grey looked at Stiles and immediately recognized him from the lacrosse team. He and Danny had gone out their freshmen year. Grey didn't meet anyone's eyes. He looked like he was trying his hardest to disappear. Grey LaCour was not a small guy. He could very easily plow Stiles into the ground.

Sheriff Stilinski had ordered manicotti from an Italian restaurant claiming that Stiles had tried to manipulate the night by burning everything in sight. His choice of manipulation was a little over the top considering when the linguine boiled over and the lasagna had small flames dancing over the surface he had a full on "spasm" covering the entire kitchen in foam from the fire extinguisher.

Mr. Stilinski and Ms. LaCour were talking like there were no boys watching their every move praying that they weren't actually interested in each other. They inevitably were. Stiles was relieved when there was knock at the door. He was to the door and up to his room with Scott faster than Usain Bolt.

Grey made his way upstairs after helping his mother and Sheriff Stilinski with the dishes. He sat outside of Stiles' room, pulling his hands through his curls in frustration, trying not to listen in on Scott and Stiles' conversation. He was failing miserably. They were talking about the bite. The same bite that had turned Grey's father into some monster that had killed his sister. The same bite that made him die when Finn's girlfriend put wolfsbane in his drink.

"Wait a minute..." Scott said abruptly stopping mid-conversation. Grey could feel his heartbeat pick in his chest as he breathed up at the ceiling.

"What is it boy? Tommy's stuck in the TNT mine and only we can get him out?" Scott hit Stiles on the face before listening to Grey's shallow breathing and rapid heartbeat.

"Does the bite get rid of mental illnesses? I know it gets rid of physical disabilities." Grey whispered, knowing Scott could hear him if he was what he thought he was.

"Who the hell was that?" Grey peeked quickly at the boys from behind the patch of wall outside Stiles' bedroom.

"Grey?" The boy came out from his hiding place like a puppy who had just decided that something wasn't dangerous. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked looking at Scott who was just as confused as he was.

"I was lonely. They are downstairs drinking wine and even though I tried to join them, my mom, not being drunk enough yet would give me nothing. So I came here and you guys were talking about something that I happen to know things about what you are talking about." Scott scoffed loudly. He wasn't about to deal with some kind of alternate Jackson.

"What do you think you know about the bite?" He crossed his arms around his chest and continued to make Grey feel like crap. He was underestimating Grey's knowledge.

"I know that one night my father came home with a huge gouging bite on his side and he woke up without it. Then he ended up killing my sister, Heather, nearly clawing my lungs out, and giving Finn long-term amnesia before my mother ended up locking him in the basement until the morning. Then when Finn brought home a girlfriend, she put wolfsbane in his drink and killed him." Stiles' jaw was dropped and Scott looked completely appalled.

"Prove it." Scott said with a stern voice. It was better than Stiles who was stunned speechless. Grey took off his shirt and threw it on the bed next to Scott. There was a long, claw shaped, wrinkled scar running from beneath his collarbone and continued down to his diaphragm.

"If that's not enough, ask my twin their father's name." He said solemnly. Scott and Stiles wore the same look of surprise. Grey pulled his shirt back on and went downstairs to walk his drunk mother home. He couldn't drive so he left their car in the driveway.

Ms. LaCour was stumbling around in front of her son, singing show tunes and carrying her heels in her hands. Grey as still quaking from the adrenaline that led to him just out right talking to Scott and Stiles. He usually wouldn't do that. Ever.

His mother stumbled through the threshold kissing her son on forehead and crashing on the couch. Grey sat out on the porch with his head in hands. Something glowed from the bushes lining the driveway.

He glared at the red lights blinking at him, trying to make out a source when it came sprinting at. He tried to jump back and get away when the beast sunk its teeth into his shoulder and scampered up the drain pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's sophomore year had ended with minimal bloodshed. That was a blessing. There were quite a few killings, but other than that, Grey was in the middle of a mental breakdown and legitimately had no clue if the killings were him or not. He had just come back from lacrosse practice, sweating and flushed in the face when he walked in on Sheriff Stilinski and his mother drinking their regular red wine, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

They were out eating dinner on the patio and Grey was watching them from the living room, almost completely disgusted. His stomach dropped as he watched the sheriff reach in his back pocket for something. He knew it was not his phone. Michelle's face dropped as the sheriff got down on one knee and said some words.

If Ms. LaCour were to look into the living room at that moment, she would see a sweaty Grey on his knees, pleading his mother to say no to the proposal. She screeched and threw her arms around his neck, repeating "yes" a million times over. Thinking he was going to be sick, he ran upstairs, leaving everything sitting on the couch.

Finn walked in on Grey. He looked tired. Truly tired. He had bags beneath his eyes. His tall, almost-muscular build was slumped over in exhaustion. His thick blonde curls were disheveled and hanging down his face in clumps. His wide blue eyes were wild and looked like they were screaming for help.

Finn approached Grey like he was a rabid dog. Grey lunged at Finn, the plump structure of his twin being able to support him. He was sobbing loudly. He didn't care who heard him or if Finn was okay with it. All Finn could hear was inhuman cries coming from Grey's mouth. It sounded like something was being violently strangled. He soon ran out of tears. He wanted to tell Finn everything more than anything. He wanted to hold onto his twin and never let go, just burying his face in the familiar petrichor scented sweater.

"I love you so much, Finn. More than anything. If anything ever happens, I love you." Grey choked out in the crook of Finn's neck.

XXX

June came around the corner and while Finn was excited for the wedding in the August, Stiles and Grey were bonding very well over a few main similarities. They both hated the thought of their parents marrying, they were both virgins and knew very close to nothing about sex, they both played lacrosse, and both liked Mumford & Sons. That was about all the two needed to hit it off.

Finn, however worked the graveyard shift in the graveyard. She had tried to busy herself during the day which had not been working out very well. She went through books faster than Matilda and quickly got bored of trying to write. The words just weren't coming to her like they used to. Her mother was making it worse. She had three months to plan a wedding and she kept bringing up the idea of Mr. Stilinski adopting both Finn and Grey.

"If I were to die soon, it would feel really good knowing that you were with somebody I trust. Plus it may simplify things to have everybody under the same last name..." Finn scoffed loudly, not believing her ears.

Finn began packing up all her things and grabbed a crayon from the art drawer and her papers. "Finn, honey. Where are you going?" Ms. LaCour asked watching her daughter begin to walk out the door.

"To work." She spat.

"You guys really need to tell me what's wrong," Ms. LaCour latched onto Finn's arm, gently pulling Finn back into house. "I can't fix anything if you don't talk. I know that Grey hates me because he's mad about me forgetting about your father. You, however. I have no idea why you are so angry." Finn couldn't think of anything either. It was all the stress pent up with nowhere to go.

"I don't know. I'll be fine. Just do your wedding things and drink your wine and play with your husband. Stiles will take care of Grey and I'll be fine. I always end up fine." Finn said hugging her mother.

"Can I put you in charge of dates? Grey needs to talk to someone he likes and you need to get out more. Stiles has a girl he likes and you and Grey don't like anybody at all! I'm kind of worried about you. Teenagers are supposed to like people." Ms. LaCour said hugging her daughter.

"I'll find a date, don't worry." Finn said, beginning to walk to the cemetery.

XXX

Finn couldn't think of anyone better than the boy thar she worked at the cemetery with. She always brought food for him at dinner (which was usually around midnight) and they would just play chess. The only thing she had ever said to Isaac was 'check' and 'checkmate'.

She was done cleaning off all the tombstones when she continued her rubbings. Looking down at her skin, she noticed the sea green veins lining her arms beneath paper white skin.

"Finnlay LaCour, age fifteen. According to your resumé you used to work at bakery, you skipped the eighth grade, and you have minimal social distractions. You got this job because you are hardworking and reliable." Isaac mumbled from behind Finn. He closed a file that was nearly empty. It was marked under employees. "Sorry, I stole it from my dad's office."

"You wasted your time. I could have told you all that stuff if you wanted. I never thought you were interested..." Finn said leaning back on her hands looking up at Isaac. He was acting like Grey, being all uncomfortable under the looks of others.

"I also know that you like taco salad, you hate cold pizza, you drink tea sometimes even though you really hate the taste of it, and you have a habit of making your king commit suicide before I can beat you in chess." Finn smiled widely in Isaac's direction making his neck turn all red and blotchy. He noticed the folder of papers that were different colors. "What is that?"

"I make rubbings of tombstones and then I look up things about them. Like this one," She pulled out two evergreen colored papers and pointed at the names. "These two people were married and it turns out that they actually ended up dying of cancer literally three minutes apart from each other. Their hospital beds were always next to each other. They were buried together too." Finn could feel Isaac's breath on her ear.

"Here is Erin Graves," Finn pulled a bubblegum pink rubbing from her clutch wallet and spread it out in front of Isaac. "Her father made a plan to kill her and then himself, but ended up getting arrested before he could kill himself. I keep her in my wallet because I like her. I met her mother one time." She pulled a small folded up four by six picture of a little girl throwing a handful of piano sheet paper in the air in an excited tantrum.

"Come here," Finn lead a quiet Isaac to a brook on the far side of the cemetery. She pointed to two headstones.

HEATHER NATALIA POTAMI-LACOUR

BELOVED SISTER AND DAUGHTER

"A HEART IS NOT JUDGED BY HOW MUCH YOU LOVE; BUT BY HOW MUCH YOU ARE LOVED BY OTHERS."

ARTHUR ABRAHAM LACOUR

LUPUS NON POTERIMUS PUGNARE NOCTE

"NOBODY MOURNS THE WICKED"

"That's my sister and father. My sister was killed by a car crash and my father was a murderer that died in jail. That's why it says that nobody mourns the wicked. Nobody came to the funeral." Finn could feel the weight of gloom on her shoulders. She took the potato salad and cheesy potato casserole out of her bag and put them into Isaac's hands. He stood there, watching her start through the cemetery.

"Isaac!"

"Yeah?"

"I need a date for my mom's wedding. Would you be able to do that? Like as a friend? My mom says I need to meet more people!" Finn shouted from about 30 yards away. Isaac could feel a smile creep up on his face for the first time in months.

"That would be really, really cool!" He yelled back to her. Finn was smiling all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

[TRIGGER WARNING: Nothing graphic, but this chapter has slight mentions of self harm. If you think it's going to trigger you, please, I beg of you, do not read this chapter.]

Almost a month before school started, Coach Finstock had to get all the lacrosse players to begin practicing so they were on the top of their game for the new season. Grey was unusually excited. His new puppy powers were letting him do things he never even imagined possible. He didn't get tired easily any more and he didn't feel anxious around people.

He only really had one weakness when it came to lacrosse lately. The tall, lanky kid who was always on the bench. He couldn't help himself. The kid gave him butterflies more than anything. His russet brown hair and pale blue eyes made Grey's heart beat like crazy, which made Grey wolf up, which made him have to look at Stiles to calm himself down.

"GREENBERG! STOP MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT LACOUR AND GET ME SOME COFFEE!" Grey was still having trouble focusing. The coach's daughter was sitting on the sidelines staring. He could hear her heart beating from where he was, nearly 500 feet away.

Nearly every player on the team was off their game. Allison was distracting Scott, Lydia was distracting Stiles, Pendleton Finstock was distracting Grey almost as much as Greenberg was, and Isaac could barely even function seeing Finn there. Coach was going absolutely insane.

"OKAY APPARENTLY EARLY LACROSSE PRACTICE WAS A REALLY BAD IDEA CONSIDERING THAT ALL OF YOU ARE REALLY BAD AT PRACTICING! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY ALMOST AS BAD AS GREENBERG." Finn noticed immediately that the coach couldn't seem to recognize a legitimate inside voice.

The boys were dismissed for their laziness and began to per se "hit the showers". Pendleton Finstock was following Finn around, her heart hammering in her chest. She was getting ready to ask out Finn when her less that crucially thought-out greeting came shooting out of her mouth into the world of idiocy.

"Hey, Finn!" Pen called from behind the girl. Finn turned around and immediately recognized Pen from her advanced English class. Pen was the girl who always understood every phrase of Shakespearean and always had perfect grammar and spelling. Pen was her only competition in English.

"Hi, Pen." Pendleton wrapped her arm around Finn in a friendly hug. Finn was quick to hug her back. "Hey, speaking of hugging each other, my mom and Stiles' dad are getting married really soon and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be Grey's date. It would be really sweet of you to do that for us. He doesn't ever really talk to girls and my mom thinks that we both need to socialize more." Finn put quotation marks around 'socialize' and slung her arm back around Pen's waist. Grey was watching the two girls interact from his post against Stiles' Jeep and his eyes went wide.

"Woah, dyke alert." Lydia chuckled from behind the girls. Pen made room for Lydia and Allison between her and Finn. The four of them made it to the parking lot. Stiles pressed himself against the driver's door of his crappy blue Jeep.

"Hey, Lydia. You know, I bet want to go to a wedding. You've got that... wedding glow about you. Speaking of weddings, want to go to one?" Stiles choked out, making both Grey and Scott try and sustain their giggles.

"Don't you traditionally ask me to marry you before making me attend the wedding?" Allison and Pen were trying keep from cracking up while Grey and Scott were already laughing. Finn felt bad for her step-brother-to-be.

"Its my Dad's wedding." Stiles mumbled looking at his cleats.

"Hm." Lydia said, reevaluating her response. "Okay." Lydia said going to her car followed by Allison. Pen pecked Grey on the cheek and watched as he turned beet red in the neck and ears.

XXX

The family dinners were getting more and more bearable for everybody, especially Mr. Stilinski and Stiles who absolutely adored Ms. LaCour's cooking.

"Stiles, you know all about this supernatural superstition stuff; is it bad luck to have your wedding on the night of the full moon?" Ms. LaCour said at dinner. Stiles and Finn stopped chewing in suspicion. Finn knew that her mother was never concerned with superstition. She didn't even follow the whole "something borrowed, something blue" tradition.

"Not that I know of, but I'll look it up for you, Michelle." Stiles said going back to eating. Grey looked around with terror in his eyes. He pulled Stiles up from his chair.

"Where are going? Grey?" Ms. LaCour said frantically. Grey hasn't been urgent towards anybody lately and she hoped that his anxiety wasn't coming back.

"We made dessert." Grey lied over his shoulder. Ms. LaCour settled down a little bit. Stiles was confused as to why Grey was freaking out so much. He looked at Grey in agitation.

"Okay, first." Grey muttered taking pudding that Finn made for her fish fingers and custard out of the fridge and breaking Oreos in his fist before stirring the haphazard dessert together.

"Stiles, you have to help me." Stiles crossed his arms on his chest.

"Really, dude? It looks like you got it covered." Grey screamed quietly in frustration. He reached for a steak knife from the wooden knife block. Stiles put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry!" He apologized profusely. Grey rolled up his sleeve to his elbow and pointed to the slightly scarred, almost translucent skin of his forearm. "Grey, are you relapsing?" Grey dug the flawless blade into his skin and made a long, vertical incision. Stiles choked out something incoherent about how much Stiles cares about him. His words stuck when he saw that the cut almost instantly repaired itself.

"You're a...?" Stiles couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yeah. Something bit me after I brought my mom home from the first family dinner night. I hear your dad talk about people getting murdered by a mountain lion, but I know that it's not a mountain lion." Grey buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles rubbed Grey's back, trying to keep the feeling of warm tears on his shoulder from grossing him out. "I don't know if it's me or what." He sobbed.

"It's not you, buddy. We got the guy that was killing everyone. However, the idea of you as a wolf in a room full of our closest family members and friends makes me really uncomfortable. But, hey. We'll get through this together." Grey nodded moving to the sink to wash the puffiness from his eyes away. He grabbed a canister of aerosol whipped cream from the fridge and his pudding concoction before trooping into the dining room followed by Stiles. Finn couldn't help but notice that they looked like two guys who blew up buildings in the action movies.


End file.
